Fire of the Silver Moon
by Shiningheart of ThunderClan
Summary: Two loners join ThunderClan after moons of traveling. Soon, Jayfeather received a prophecy: "Fur will fly and feathers will fall. Darkness shall rise and rule us all. Only the fire of the silver moon can save us." What is in store for ThunderClan?
1. Chapter 1

_**ThunderClan**_

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Brackenfur- golden-brown tabby tom  
(Apprentice, Morningpaw)

Medicine cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Jayfeather)

**Warriors**: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Thornclaw- Golden-brown tabby tom  
(Apprentice, Snowpaw)

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches  
(Apprentice, Blossompaw)

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
(Apprenitce, Greenpaw)

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- Cream-colored tom  
(Apprentice, Flamepaw)

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
(Apprentice, Briarpaw)

Graystipe- long-haired gray tom

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat  
(Apprentice, Bumblepaw)

Fox;eaf- reddish tabby tom

Rosepetal- dark cream-colored she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

**Apprentices**: (More than six moons old, in training)

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with jay-blue eyes

Morningpaw- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Snowpaw- white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Greenpaw- tabby tom with green eyes

Flamepaw- fire-colored tom with amber eyes

Bumblepaw-Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Briarpaw-dark brown she-cat

Blossompaw-pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine

**Queens**: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat,  
(Mother of Dustpelt's kits, Littlekit and Mosskit)

Daisy- Cream long-haired she-cat from the horseplace

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
(Mother of Bramblestar's kits- Peachkit, Applekit, Tallkit, Graykit)

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Hollyleaf- black she-cat with green eyes

Icecloud- white she-cat

**Elders**: (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark stripes, retired early due to failing eye sight, oldest cat in ThunderClan

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat, oldest nursery queen

_**ShadowClan**_

Leader: Russetstar-Dark ginger she-cat

Deputy: Smokefoot-black tom

Medicine cat- Littlecloud-very small tabby tom  
(Apprentice, Maplepaw)

**Warriors:**

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
(Apprentice, Duskpaw)

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Flametail-

**Queens:**

Flashfoot-black and dark blue she-cat

Dawnpelt-

**Elders:**

Tallpoppy-Long-limbed light brown tabby she-cat

Oakfur- small brown tom

_**RiverClan**_

Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

Medicine cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat  
(Apprentice, Willowshine)

**Warriors:**

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker-Black tom

Mossclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur- light brown tom

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger and white tom

Pebblefoot  
(Apprentice, Drizzlepaw)

**Queens:**

Minnowtail

Dawnflower- Pale gray she-cat

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Icewing-Heavily pregnant white she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Stoneclaw-gray tom

Blackclaw-smoky black tom

_**WindClan**_

Leader: Ashstar-gray she-cat

Deputy: Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Medicine cat: Kestrulflight

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

(Apprentice, Wolfpaw)

Weasalfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown and white tom

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt-

Thistletail

Sedgewhisker

**Queens:**

Swallowtail

Vinetail

**Elders:**

Webfoot-old dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

_**Other animals**_

Pip-Black and white terrier that lives near the horseplace

Rob- dark gray tom from Twolegplace

Krystal-Heavily pregnant silver she-cat from Twolegplace

_**Prologue**_

"Get off our territory!" came the yowl behind two fleeing cats. The shine of the waxing moon filtered through the towering pine trees. A pack of large, snarling cats were chasing them. The gray tom and silver she-cat weaved in and out of the massive tree trunks. At times, they lost sight of one another, and other times they ran so close their pelts brushed. The she-cat's breathing was labored.

A stream came into view, thin enough for a fit cat to jump but wide enough to discourage most animals from crossing. The tom cleared it in one powerful leap, the moonlight making his gray pelt blaze in the air. The she-cat had to splash through the water, wincing uncomfortably when the water rushed under her swollen belly.

The tom landed gracefully, his paws not making a sound as they touched the ground. He turned to watch the she-cat wade slowly through the water, one wary eye on her, the other on the quickly approaching hostile cats. He tensed his muscles, ready to fight if they pursued them across the swiftly flowing stream.

But the caution turned to confusion as the cats slowed and came to a full stop, just before the water would begin lapping at their paws. As the tom bent to grasp the she-cat's scruff and haul her out of the cold liquid, he angled his ears to catch their words. "They've crossed the border." Spat one of them, a ginger tom. "Those two rogues are ThunderClan's problem now." _'ThunderClan?'_ The rogue thought. "And don't come back!" The cat yowled at them.

Despite her wheezing and shivering, the she-cat beside him yowled strongly. "We won't! Your hospitality stinks anyway!" But the cats were already gone.

The two cats huddled close together at the base of a large tree. An owl hooted in the distance, causing the fur on both cat's shoulders to fluff out. "Rob, where are we?" The she-cat whispered, her voice quivering. There was no sign of the strong she-cat that had out-run those cats.

Rob licked her ear reassuringly, hoping she couldn't sense his pelt prickling uneasily. "I don't know, Krystal. Let's get some sleep, and maybe we can find out more."

Krystal nodded. She pressed herself against him and twined her tail with his. "I love you." She murmured sleepily. Soon her breathing deepened, showing she was asleep.

But sleep did not come so easily to Rob. He shifted restlessly, listening to the unfamiliar sounds of the night. He recognized the chirping of crickets and the whispering of the leaves in the breeze. But there were so many things he didn't know. There were so many conflicting scents wreathing around him. His own words repeated in his mind. 'Maybe we can find out more in the morning.' Eventually, Rob fell into a troubled sleep.

The two mates slept side by side that night, in a new place that would soon become their home.


	2. Welcome to ThunderClan!

_-_Chapter one: Welcome to ThunderClan!!

The vicious snarling of another creature woke Rob up. He looked up blearily to see Krystal spitting at an approaching fox. He sprang to his paws, fur beginning to fluff out as he prepared to defend his mate.

But a different battle yowl sounded before Rob could even bunch his muscles together. What looked like a ball of fire exploded into the clearing, ramming into the fox so hard it toppled onto it's side. Rob stared in dazed amazement as three more cats emerged, tails lashing and lips drawn back in a snarl, flashing sharp teeth at the russet intruder.

One of them, a young tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes, spared Rob and Krystal a glance. Surprise flared in her gaze. She nudged one of the bigger cats, a golden-brown tabby tom, and flicked her ears at them. The tom glared at them, his own amber eyes blazing in suspicion. "Why are you on our territory?" He snarled, claws unsheathed.

Rob eyed the glinting claws warily. "What questions you have will be answered when the fox is safely driven off." He replied calmly, his own claws unsheathed. He felt reassured by their sharpness. If these cats attacked them, they would be in for a nasty surprise. Rob leaped forward, muzzle drawn into the beginnings of a snarl. But he had to duck quickly to avoid the same ball of flame as it was tossed over his head. It collided into the trunk of a tree, a gasp of pain escaping it.

"Flamepaw!" Shouted one of the cats, a cream-colored tom.

A fire-colored tom lay still at the base of a tree, unmoving and fearfully still. Krystal rushed toward him, fur fluffed out in worry. She sniffed at the unmoving body before turning to Rob. The gray tom felt himself relax at the relief in her eyes. "He's alive!" She called.

An eye cracked open as the small tom rose to his paws. "Of course I'm alive." He croaked out, legs buckling as he attempted to stand. "It takes more than a fox to kill me."

The tortoiseshell tabby snorted as she dug her claws into the fox's side, hauling herself up to it's shoulders. "How about a tree?" She called over. "Just imagine the report to Bramblestar. 'We're so sorry, Bramblestar. We couldn't save dear Flamepaw from the wrath of the deadly tree'-EEEE!!" Her mew turned into a shriek as the fox beneath her bucked her off.

"Morningpaw!" yowled the golden-brown tom. Morningpaw landed next to Rob. _'These cats have a habit of calling out names, don't they?'_ He thought in displaced amusement. Really, it wasn't exactly the time to be finding things funny!

But the young she-cat was on her paws in an instant, tail lashing in rage. "Excuse me!" She hissed at the fox. "I was speaking!" She darted forward, clamping her jaws on the fox's bushy tail.

Rob risked a glance at Krystal. To his horror, Flamepaw had collapsed again. Blood was welling up from a wound in his side, a small gash that would have made Rob wince, has he not seen worse in his life. Rob's mate was licking away the crimson liquid, gathering up fallen leaved with her tail and desperately pressing them against the flowing breach of flesh.

The fox shook off the three cats clinging to it and charged toward Krystal and Flamepaw, drawn toward the blood trickling down Flamepaw's temple. Rob intercepted it, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. But for a second, Rob froze. When he looked into the eyes of the enemy, they weren't the eyes of a usual fox. Normally, when a fox was attacking him and Krystal, the eyes were wild and crazed by the smell of the pregnant she-cat. But these eyes...They weren't wild and crazed. Black cold eyes watched him calculatingly, eyes that, had he not been defending his mate, could suck him in until fangs closed over his neck and killed him.

But, as it was, when the fox jumped for Krystal and Flamepaw, Rob met it in mid-air, his own weight pushing the fox and himself several mouse-lengths away from the downed young cat. Rob ducked just as teeth snapped just where his ear had been. He lunged forward, wrapping his own sharp fangs around the fox's flesh. The gomger creature reared back with a pained howl, shaking it's body to dislodge the cat hanging on to it's neck. It's movements were growing fainter as the metallic taste of blood flowed into Rob's mouth. The gray tom refused to let go until it's struggles stopped completely. Rob released the fox and stared down at himself. His entire chest was covered in the fox's life's blood. A feeling rose in his chest, one he hadn't felt for a long time. The tom let out a triumphant yowl, claws still unsheathed and covered in blood.

But a paw in the face cut him off, as well as sent him flying away. He skidded to a stop, next to Krystal and Flamepaw. He raised his head, bewildered, at the fox he thought he had just killed. It was on it's paws, slowly backing away. Morningpaw, the cream-colored tom, and the golden-brown tom were advancing on the vicious creature, snarling in rage and hostility. The fox's dark eyes darted to each cat in turn, landing finally on Rob. His claws itched at the challenge in it's gaze. Then, to the astonishment of all the cats in the clearing, it spoke. "This is not over, gray one." It said. "We will finish this battle later." It backed away, till it's bushy tail hit the underbrush. "My name is Kaala. Remember it, for I will be the last thing you see!" Then it turned and ran away, toward the stream Rob and Krystal had jumped the earlier night.

The three cats leaped forward, fully intending to see the fox off of their territory. But Rob stopped them with a yowl. His green eyes flashed in a glare. "We have more important things to see to." He growled, twitching his ear to the fallen Flamepaw and sitting himself by Krystal.

In an instant, both the cream-colored tom and the tabby tortoiseshell were by his side, glaring down at Flamepaw. "How many times do I have to tell you?" The creamy tom growled. "Don't go charging in without knowing what you're facing!"

Flamepaw glared at him weakly. "Like I actually listen to what you tell me." He croaked out.

Morningpaw shook her head. "You should!" she hissed. "Then maybe, just MAYBE, you wouldn't have been stupid enough to get injured like this!" She touched his head-wound for emphasis. Flamepaw hissed a bit in pain.

Just then, Krystal shoved her way between Flamepaw and the two bristling cats, glaring at them. "Now isn't the time to point out his stupidity." She meowed. "Your friend is injured. If you don't have a designated cat to take care of him, then I would be glad...to..." She trailed off, looking between all four of the now gaping and staring cats. "What?" She asked defensively.

Rob chose that moment to come up to her side. He brushed his tail against her flank soothingly. "I think it not a wise decision to antagonize these cats when we are the intruders, love." He muttered to his mate, a smile tugging at his lips. Rob stepped forward, dipping his head in greeting. "Greetings." He meowed formally. "My name is Rob. This is my mate, Krystal." He gestured to Krystal with his tail. She nodded her own greeting.

The tortoiseshell tabby stepped forward, ignoring an angry hiss from the golden-brown tabby tom. She nodded back to them. "My name is Morningpaw." She meowed. "This is Thornclaw," she pointed to the golden-brown tabby tom with her tail, "Berrynose," the cream-colored tom, "and his mouse-brained apprentice, Flamepaw." She gave the scowling tom a playful flick on the ear with her tail, taking it back quickly when Flamepaw made a move to bite it.

"Flamepaw." Rob meowed, eying his fire-colored pelt. "The name suits you."

Krystal nodded her agreement. "We'd like to help you." She mewed gently, a pointed look at Flamepaw's bleeding head. "All of you." She swept her eyes around all the cats, including Rob, surveying their injuries. "Except for you." She glared at her mate. "You should know better by now than to attack a fox head on like that."

Rob shrugged helplessly. "Not my fault the foxes are blood-thirsty beasts." He looked at Morningpaw, the seemingly nicest of the group. "If you don't want our help, then point us toward unclaimed territory so our kits may be born in peace." Behind Morningpaw, the three toms flash a look to Krystal's swollen belly. Rob touched his tail to Krystal's flank and backed up a few paw steps. "We will give you time to discuss it." Krystal followed him obediently to the edge of the clearing, out of hearing range but still in sight.

Rob kept his eyes on the conversing cats while swiveling his ears in a circle, listening for even the slightest sound of paw-steps. It wasn't that he was listening for an ambush. If there were more cats around, they would have helped with out the fox, Kaala. But as a matter of fact, it was the she-fox he was listening for. He really had no idea if she left the territory or not. Thinking of her made her departing words echo in his mind. _"My name is Kaala. Remember it, for I will be the last thing you see!" _They had directed at him. There were so many questions he wanted answered. Why could she speak cat? And why was she so intent to kill him? It was a rare thing for a fox to single out a cat. Was it because he was so close to killing her? Or was it because he was so adamant in protecting Kyrstal and Flamepaw?

He supposed he would never find out, because the four cats were walking toward them. Krystal leaned against him, seeming to take strength from their brushing pelts. Thornclaw was in front when the patrol stopped.

But it was Berrynose that spoke. "We have decided to take you to the camp." He meowed. "But it's up to our leader, Bramblestar, to let you stay."

Rob dipped his head in gratitude. "Thank you." He meowed softly. "Because of you our kits will...be..." He trailed off as he noticed Thornclaw glaring almost hatefully at him. "Yes, can I help you?" He asked, annoyed.

Thornclaw snorted. "We already told you." He scoffed. "It's up to our leader to accept you. But of course," he sneered, "our great leader seems to have adopted Firestar's love of taking in outsiders."

Morningpaw bristled, despite supporting the injured Flamepaw. "You got something against ex-kittypets?" She spat, eyes flaring in anger.

"Hey now," Berrynose scolded, his tone light. "That's no way to talk to a senior warrior."

Flamepaw nudged Morningpaw gently. "No one is talking about you." He mewed mockingly, an amused grin on his muzzle. Morningpaw gave him a scathing glare before pulling away. Flamepaw, having been leaning his full weight on her, fell on his side with an audible 'oomph'. Morningpaw followed up by sitting on him, putting all of her weight on the injured tom. "Ow!" He yowled loudly. "GET OFF!"

"No." Morningpaw replied easily, repeatedly smacking him on the head with her tail. Hard. "This is what you get for being a mouse-brained jerk."

Rob took notice of the two toms staring strangely at Morningpaw, as if she were a badger with two heads. Thornclaw shook his head. "What is Brackenfur _teaching_ you?"

Morningpaw replied without missing a beat. "How to deal with mouse-brained jerks." She finished abusing Flamepaw with a final flick on the ear, this one playful, before finally getting off of him.

Flamepaw didn't waste any time getting to his paws. He stared incredulously at Morningpaw, his amber eyes wide in disbelief and...somewhat awe. "Jeeze, Morningpaw!" He exclaimed. "Sometimes I think you're half-ShadowClan, half-fox with how vicious you are!"

Rob and Krystal exchanged confused glances. Krystal raised her tail for attention. "Excuse me!" She called over the sudden clamor. When she was sure they wouldn't start bickering, she spoke. "But, uh, who is ShadowClan?"

Thornclaw and Berrynose exchanged anxious glances. Thornclaw turned and waved his tail in one lash to summon all the cats in the clearing. "You will learn far more about the Clans in the camp." He bounded away into the forest. The patrol, plus two cats, followed swiftly.

Rob stayed in the back, refusing to leave Krystal's side. Flamepaw, seeming much more rejuvenated after teasing Morningpaw, ran at his shoulder. Morningpaw ran beside Krystal on her other side. "So," Rob meowed easily, his mate's ragged breath in his ear, "where is your camp?"

Morningpaw answered. "ThunderClan, that's us," she gestured to the patrol with her ear, "make our camp in a stone hollow. High walls that could break a cat's neck if they fall over it protect us from outside intruders. Our leader is Bramblestar."

Flamepaw flicked his ears. "In a Clan, the rleader...well, they lead." He shrugged his shoulders while running. "Simple as that."

Thornclaw shot Flamepaw a scorching look. "It's not 'simple as that'." He scolded. "Leaders have to make decisions. They have to decide what to do about intruders, prey-stealing, and if one of the other Clans attack."

"Also," added Berrynose from Thornclaw's shoulder, "leaders decide what an apprentice's warrior name will be." His purr sounded loud, even through the whipping winds. "I remember my warrior ceremony." He meowed wistfully. "I was afraid Firestar was going to name me Berrystumpytail." He leapt high into the air and shook his rump for emphasis. His stump of a tail made no movement.

Rob and Krystal exchanged confused glances yet again. "I'm guessing this Firestar was leader before Bramblestar." At Flamepaw's nod, he went on. "I wonder why all the leaders seem to end in -star? Firestar, Bramblestar, Russetstar-"

Thornclaw skidded to a halt, causing Rob to run straight into him. The golden-brown tom whipped around, his eyes flashing in unconcealed anger and suspicion. "How do you know Russetstar?" He demanded.

Rob waved his tail dismissively to where he and Krystal spent the night. "She and a group of her cats chased us off their territory last night. We tried to explain our situation to her..." He shrugged helplessly. "She wouldn't hear of it."

Berrynose nodded sagely. "That does sound like Russetstar." He rested his tail on Thornclaw's shoulder. "Stop worrying so much. If they were a spy or threat to ThunderClan, Rob wouldn't have fought with us against the fox and Krystal wouldn't have offered to help Flamepaw."

Thornclaw grumbled a bit before nodding and turning and running back away. Everyone followed. After a brief quiet, Morningpaw answered Rob's question, ducking under a low-hanging branch. "No real reason. I suppose it's just to distinguish them from regular warriors." She shrugged. "Just as kits end in -kit and apprentices end in -paw. It's just a way to tell what rank someone is."

Rob gave a nod of understanding. "So, you and Flamepaw are apprentice." He stated matter-of-factly.

Flamepaw nodded, a grin on his muzzle. "You catch on pretty quick." He meowed, leaping over a log. Rob landed next to him, waiting for Krystal to scrabble over the mass of wood. "All the Clan liver here, by the lake. We all follow the warrior code, and every cat within each Clan protects each other the best we can." And then Flamepaw was off again.

Rob kept his eyes on the ground flashing beneath his paws. "Kind of like how we fought against Kaala..." He murmured, more to himself than Flamepaw. _'Perhaps it wouldn't we so bad to live in a Clan...'_ He thought to himself. "You mentioned other Clans." He meowed, flashing a curious look to Flamepaw.

He expected Flamepaw, or even one of the other cats to answer, but suddenly found himself in a clearing. Stone walls rose high above him, closing him in and keeping the wind out. Many pairs of eyes were staring at him, a few gazes hostile. They had arrived at the camp without him knowing.

A clatter of pebbles and rocks drew his attention to the cliff face. A large tabby tom with a dark pelt was bounding toward them from a ledge. His amber eyes were narrowed in anger, and he was glaring at Thornclaw and Berrynose. "Why have you brought these two intruders to our camp?" He demanded, voice low and dangerous.

Thornclaw shuffled his paws, nervous under the intimidating gaze. But Berrynose met the tom's eyes easily. "The gray one helped us fight off the fox and the silver one is close to kitting. What would have us do, turn them away? ShadowClan, nor WindClan, would receive them nicely, and they wouldn't get off our territory fast enough before she gave birth."

_'There's that name again.'_ Rob thought scathingly. "So," he started, eyes narrowing, "are we ever going to get an explanation on who ShadowClan is?" He asked gruffly.

Bramblestar turned his piercing glare on Rob. "No." He meowed through clenched teeth. "Now get off of our territory."

A ginger she-cat stomped forward from the crowd of cats, her fur bristling in anger. "Bramblestar, look around you." She ordered. "Most of our cats are getting old, and it won't be long until ShadowClan stirs up trouble again." She looked directly at Rob. "If he fought well enough that these two would risk your wrath to bring him to camp, he may be a pain in ShadowClan's tail." Then she looked at Krystal, and her green eyes softened in sympathy. "And this poor dear needs to rest."

"I'll say!" Meowed a gray tabby tom with jay-blue eyes. They gazed sightlessly at Krystal, making her shift uncomfortably. "I could smell her pregnancy over the mouse-bile I was preparing for Bumblepaw." He approached Bramblestar. "She's less than a quarter-moon from kitting. If you turn her away now, she and their kits will die." Now he met Bramblestar's eyes, ignoring the incredulous whispering of the watching cats. "And I pity the cat that wouldn't feel guilty for condemning kits that haven't lived yet to death."

Bramblestar watched him stalk away, disbelief making his eyes wide. Silence reigned in the stone hollows, as the Clan and two cats waited with baited breath for his decision. Bramblestar finally heaved a defeated sigh. "Very well." He meowed grudgingly. "If you wish it, you may join ThunderClan."

Rob let out a breath of relief. "Thank you." He muttered softly, dipping his head low in the deepest respect. "I promise, Krystal and I will fight with our lives to protect your Clan."

Bramblestar's eyes were hard when Rob lifted his head. "See that you do." He meowed coldly before padding toward the ledge.

The dark ginger she-cat rested her tail comfortingly on his shoulder. "Don't worry about him." She mewed gently. "He's been under pressure from the other Clans because he's been accepting more cats than aren't Clanborn. He'll come around, just you wait." Now she looked at Krystal, her eyes bright. "Follow me. We'll get you a comfy nest in the nursery." As she and Krystal padded away, he heard the she-cat meow, "My name is Squirrelflight. Come meet my kits!"

Rob only turned his head when he heard Flamepaw yawn. The flame-colored apprentice was stretching, his spine in a perfect arch. "Well, that's that then." He meowed casually. Flamepaw stretch his neck until his nose touche Rob's ear; a friendly greeting between family. "Welcome to ThunderClan!"

End Chapter one

**_(( That's it! Tell me if you see any mistakes, I'll fix them.))_**


	3. EMERGENCY, IMPORTANT!

***annoyed sigh* Alright guys, here's the dilemma. The friend that was writing this found out I put it up on fanfiction, and isn't that happy with me. She refuses to continue writing, no matter how much I beg or plead or tell her people are liking this so far. So, here's the dilemma part. I could either discontinue this story and just leave you all high and dry, or I can write out the rest of this on my own. If you've read my other warriors fanfiction, _A Shining Star_, then you know just how weak my warriors writing skills are. It's your decision. Should I stop the story, or should I continue writing?**


	4. Ceremonies and kits!

**'Ello all. Just a note from 'lil ol' me. I would really appreciate is if ya'll GOT YER BUTTS DOWN TO THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEWED! AM I BEING CLEAR ENOUGH!?**

**Good. Enjoy the second chapter.**

A mouse sat at the base of a fallen trunk, chewing rapidly on some scattered nuts. He felt eyes on his back, a burning gaze that promised his death. But the mouse was far too hungry to care. He picked up another nut and was about to bite into it, when he suddenly felt vibrations through his dainty, petite paws.

Rob rose from his position when the mouse dived into cover. He twitched his tail irritably, smelling the air. He opened his mouth farther to better identify the cat that had lost him his catch. _'Flamepaw.'_He thought, tail twitching. It's been about a quarter moon since he and Krystal joined ThunderClan. Rob now knew every cat, save the other apprentices, by scent and heart. He couldn't say the same for Krystal, because Jayfeather had restricted her from leaving the nursery. But he has noticed her speaking to Squirrelflight more and more often.

Flamepaw's face appeared through the foliage. Rob opened his mouth to tell the apprentice off for making him lose his mouse, but stopped at the wide, frantic look in his amber eyes. "ShadowClan are attacking!" He gasped, ear already torn and bleeding.

Rob's mouse was quickly forgotten, shivering beneath the roots of his shelter. Thoughts raced through Rob's head as fast as his paws thrummed against the ground. What did ShadowClan want? What would this battle mean for his new Clan and, dare he think it, friends? And then the most important question asked itself. _'What if they hurt Krystal?'_ That thought alone made his legs pump harder and his muscles go tenser. He unleashed his claws, gripping the ground to make himself go quicker. '_I won't let them hurt her, hurt ANY of my Clanmates.'_

The screeching of fighting cats reached his ears before the thorn barrier came into view. Or rather, where it was supposed to be. More than half of the thorny wall was torn down, exposing the camp within to the elements. He could see half of the apprentices den and he had a clear view of the medicine den. A ShadowClan warrior was guarding it, keeping the two medicine cats inside from helping their Clanmates. One jay-blue eye and one amber eyes glowed brightly from the darkness of the cleft.

Rob made a flying leap over the broken barrier, his eyes trained on the cat blocking the healers of his Clan. But instead of soft ground, his paws landed on the back of a dark ginger she-cat that was fighting Brackenfur. From the surprised mews of both cats, he guessed neither of them expected his to fall from above.

The dark ginger she-cat rolled from under his paws, throwing off Rob's balance and making him topple to the ground. She rose onto her hind paws, front claws gleaming in the setting sun and aiming right for the soft flesh of his exposed underbelly. Rob was too disoriented to really do anything about it. Or at least he was, until he saw Flamepaw charging at the she-cat from behind.

The she-cat flipped over at the sudden pressure on her hind-legs. She flopped onto her back as Flamepaw skidded next to Rob. His amber eyes were bright with excitement and adrenaline. "That's Russetstar." He muttered quickly to Rob. "She's leader of ShadowClan. I'm not about to let you two have all the fun!"

Rob had forgotten Brackenfur was there until his pelt was brushed by the ThunderClan deputy's. "Thanks." He muttered quickly to the both of them, wincing a bit when he placed his paw down. Brackenfur turned his head to glare at Russetstar. "Russetstar!" He meowed gruffly. The ShadowClan leader glared right back, hesitating in a crouch. "Why have you attacked our camp?"

Russetstar rolled her eyes and sighed, as if she were dealing with a difficult apprentice "First Graystripe, then Bramblestar, then Squirrelflight, now you." She shook her head. "I should think it was obvious."

Flamepaw crouched at Rob's side, his ginger pelt bristling. "Well, it's not. Sorry to disappoint you." He retorted smartly. "Now explain yourself!"

Russetstar growled softly before grinning slightly. The tips of her fangs showed a bit at the pulling back of her lips. "Simple. You," she waved her paw toward the three of them, "are ThunderClan. We," she drew back her paw to her chest, indicating herself, "are ShadowClan. It's our duty as the Clan that still strictly follows the warrior code to put you kittypet-and-rogue-loving mouse-brains in your place."

Flamepaw stalked forward a few paces, a snarl twisting his face into something ugly. "Are you telling us that you're endangering the balance of the four Clans _because you felt like it?"_

Russetstar put on a thoughtful look, like she was actually processing the apprentice's words. Finally, she just shrugged casually, like a battle wasn't raging around her. "Yeah, pretty much." Her casual tone earned two VERY angry ThunderClan cats on her.

But Rob decided against joining them. Something the ShadowClan leader said disturbed him. _"First Graystripe, then Bramblestar, now you."_ Squirrelflight was fighting...Then who was protecting the nursery? Rob craned his neck over the crowd of screeching and yowling cats, trying to see the nursery. No one was shielding the cats inside.

The gray tom zipped toward the bramble entrance, purposefully unbalancing enemies and helping friends, when he deemed necessary. He received a few shocked looks from both sides of the fight. ThunderClan cats wondered what his rush was while ShadowClan cats recognized his scent as one of the cats that trespassed last quarter moon.

Almost as soon as he stuck his head in the nursery, tiny claws scraped across his nose. Squirrelflight's oldest kit, Peachkit, stood in front of her littermates and all of the other kits and queens, her pale ginger fur bristling and her teeth bared. Rob admitted to himself that the kit was brave. It was only a moon until she and her littermates became apprentices, and she was almost just as big as one. Peachkit's fur lay flat when she realized it was just him. "We're fine." She reported, looking at everyone huddled in the back. Peachkit's siblings, Applekit, Tallkit, and Duskkit, were all glaring at the entrance, silently daring anyone on the outside to try entering. Poppyfrost and Ferncloud's youngest litter, Littlekit and Mosskit, crouched in the middle of the den.

Rob noticed that, aside from Daisy, the only grown cats there were the queens that hadn't had their kits yet. And he noticed Krystal in the back, being protected by Sorreltail and Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf nodded at him, her green eyes set in determination. "We'll keep her safe." She promised, turning her head to look at Krystal.

Rob dipped his head gratefully to both she-cats. Krystal gave him a wide-eyes and terrified stare. "Be careful." She mewed, her voice a soft whisper. Rob nodded to her, time not allowing any more acknowledgment. He slid neatly from the bramble nursery, resolute in what he had to do.

Almost immediately, he was met by a ShadowClan warrior, just about to enter the nursery. On instinct, Rob brought a sheathed paw down on her head, right between the ears. He recognized her as the cat that had previously been blocking Jayfeather and Leafpool. While the white she-cat was shaking off the disorientation, Rob craned his neck to see the medicine den. It was now being guarded by a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Rob jumped clear over two wrestling cats and landed next to the she-cat, just as she turned to speak to the jay-blue eyes of Jayfeather. She blinked at him as his paws shoved her a good two tail-lengths away from the bramble entrance. "Go!" He growled to the now untrapped medicine cats.

Jayfeather and Leafpool both exploded from the den. Cobwebs were wrapped around each paw on them both, and a bundle of herbs were clamped in each mouth. "Sorry Tawnypelt!" Jayfeather called to the she-cat just now getting to her paws. "But, you know, the Clan comes first!" His tone sounded like he was mocking her.

The she-cat looked after him, amusement battling with frustration in her eyes. "I'll never understand that one." She murmured, shaking her head. Apparently amusement had won.

Rob took a menacing step forward, his tail bristling menacingly. "Good, you're not supposed to. Now get out of our camp!" He snarled.

Tawnypelt didn't even flinch at the threatening way his lips pulled back. She shrugged, nonchalantly washing her paw. _Are all ShadowClan cats this casual?_ He thought in irritation. "Can't. At least, not until my _beloved_ leader sounds the retreat." She paused with her tongue just about to lick her paw again, looking up at Rob curiously. "You seem familiar. Or at least like I should know you. But I know I've never seen you before....You still have the scent of a rogue, so you must not have been in ThunderClan long..." Here her green eyes narrowed, and a fire began to grow in them. "As a matter of fact, your scent was lingering on my mate's pelt last quarter moon..." She sighed irritably. "I had hoped Bramblestar wouldn't follow in Firestar's paw-steps."

Rob's only answer was to let out a fearsome screech and charge toward the she-cat. The she-cat met him, her own battle yowl ringing in his ears. He could hear nothing outside of the blood pulsing through his ears and veins. He knew nothing outside of the flurry of teeth and claws he and Tawnypelt had become. He just felt so..._alive._ Was it wrong to feel this much joy when fighting and drawing blood? He didn't know for sure. Rob only knew that he enjoyed feeling the flesh rip underneath his claws.

Her teeth snapped on the space his ear was just in. Her shoulder was in the perfect position for Rob to wrap his own glistening teeth around it. So he went with the impulse and bit down hard on her shoulder. His massive size easily knocked her down. Her paws batted at his stomach, trying desperately to shove him off. But her struggles just made him bite down harder in warning.

He only released her when he heard Bramblestar's voice from behind him. "Let her go, Rob." The leader ordered. "Russetstar ordered the retreat."

Rob immediately let Tawnypelt go, stepping away from the ShadowClan warrior until he stood behind the large tabby leader. His eyes didn't leave the bleeding she-cat's struggling form, hostility not yet spent. He was slightly surprised by the glare Bramblestar was directing at him, until Tawnypelt touched her tail to his shoulder. "I'm fine, Bramblestar. He was just trying to free Jayfeather and Leafpool."

Jayfeather trotted by to slide back into the medicine den. "And he did a fine job of it!" The blind tom stated without stopping.

Bramblestar watched the gray-black pelt disappear into the brambles. Tawnypelt gave an amused purr. "It's really no wonder why him and Tigerfire are the of best friends." She remarked, shaking her head in amusement. The leader finally smiled and nodded. " Smokefoot told me to guard the den. He didn't think any ThunderClan cat would risk your anger by hurting your sister."

Rob's tail went straight into the air in surprise. "Sister?" He squeaked uncharacteristically.

Bramblestar swung his massive head to face Rob. He winced at the unreadable look in his leader's eye. He'd been here long enough to know it's a bad thing when you can't read his expression. "Yes, sister." Bramblestar growled. "Now make yourself useful and go help Leafpool check on the wounded."

Rob dipped his head obediently and went to find the medicine cat. He found her cleaning a wound on Cinderheart's shoulder. "Bramblestar told me to help you with the injured." He reported dully, tail flicking in annoyance. He wanted to check on the nursery. But as he glanced at it, he could just see the end of Dustpelt's tail disappear as he went to check on his kits.

Leafpool replied without looking up. "Take an inventory on wounds. Separate the scratches from the slices. If someone looks like they're going to bleed to death in the next few heart-beats, yowl for either me or Jayfeather."

Rob nodded and padded calmly through the crowd looking for any splotches of red that wasn't natural fur color. He ended up next to Birchfall, who was licking a wound on Whitewing's back. The queen had decided to fight after all. "How are you two?" He asked them, eying a worrying scratch on Birchfall's side.

The tabby looked up, concern and panic making his eyes wide. "Whitewing is hurt badly!" He meowed, voice shaking in fear.

Worry gnawed at Rob's belly when he saw just how bad her wounds were. The bite mark Birchfall had been licking was dangerously close to her neck. It seemed whoever inflicted it had been going for a killing bite, but they had missed. Rob threw his head back and yowled for Jayfeather, who was checking on his brother.

Jayfeather raised his head and smelled the air. _'Probably checking the amount of blood.'_ Rob guessed. He was proven right when Jayfeather let out a startled mew and streaked toward them, calling to Leafpool for cobwebs. His mentor looked up from applying horsetail to Brightheart's flank, annoyance sparkling in her amber eyes. But that changed to alarm when she spotted just how bad Whitewing was.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" She yowled, barreling right into Rob and knocking him aside. The two medicine cats worked on Whitewing tirelessly, only taking breaks when they ran out of herbs they needed. Rob continued to check on his Clanmates until he was satisfied none of them needed immediate attention.

He turned from observing Whitewing's treatment when Bramblestar leapt up onto the Highledge. There was no need to use the call Rob had only heard once. Bramblestar raked his gaze across his Clan, letting his eyes come to a stop on Rob. Rob met his eyes for a few heart-beats before ducking his head.

It was a short time before Bramblestar spoke. "During the battle," he began, "Brackenfur and Flamepaw discovered why ShadowClan attacked us." His eyes narrowed into glaring slits. "Apparently, Russetstar got bored and just went, 'Hey, I've got an idea! Let's go attack ThunderClan and endanger the balance of the four Clans!' " He began to pace, mumbling to himself. Rob wondered if he even remembered they were still there.

That thought was proved wrong when Bramblestar whipped his head to glare at them. "Next time they attack," he bared his teeth in a silent snarl, "she's mine." A few cats nodded their head in agreement. They trusted their leader to show no mercy to the cat that would put their Clan in danger. Bramblestar went on. "But this battle has shown me something important." He stopped pacing in the center of the Highledge and raised his head in pride. "In this hollow, right now, are four cats ready to be made warriors!" Excited whispers broke out among the Clan. "Bumblepaw, Blossompaw, and Briarpaw. Come forward now!"

Three cats, only a bit smaller than Toadfrost, ran to the bottom of the Highledge, tumbling over one another to get there first. The first one to sit in front of Bramblestar was a very pale gray tom with black stripes, quickly followed by the other two. Rob narrowed his eyes and counted. Yup, there were definitely only three cats. But Bramblestar paid no attention to that. Instead, he looked up to the darkening sky, where the first pin-pricks of light glimmered in the coming darkness.

Rob followed his gaze, absent-mindedly listening to the ceremony take place. He still found it hard to believe the sparkling diamonds he'd looked to so many times for guidance were the ancestors of these cats. _'Makes sense.'_ He thought to himself, hearing Bumblepaw made Bumblestripe. _'If I can look to the stars, why can't these cats?' _Now Bramblestar was talking to Blossompaw. _'Maybe there really _is _a StarClan. Maybe their ancestors are still watching over them.'_ Blossompaw was make Blossomwind.

But then there was him and Krystal. They didn't have a drop of warrior blood. Would they join this StarClan when they died? Not that he wanted to find that out anytime soon. They didn't even have warrior names. And, as some cats made clear, they weren't welcome in the stone hollow. Why would the dead cats like them any better than their decedents? His ear twitched when Briarpaw was made Briarwhisker. _'Apprentice number three. Now who goes next?'_

From the corner of his eye, Rob saw Flamepaw and Morningpaw exchange nervous glances. Their anxiety was understandable. With Bumblestripe, Blossomwind, and Briarwhisker warriors, they were the oldest apprentices. Would one of them be next? Who would be left behind? He turned his head to look at the two, waiting for one of them to be called forth. But the cat Bramblestar named was a surprise to everyone. "Rob, come forward!"

Rob snapped his head toward Bramblestar so fast, he felt his neck crack in response. "M-me?" He squeaked, stuttering incoherently. Bramblestar was looking down on him with the same pride he had held when he was naming the other new warriors. Everyone else turned to stare at him. "Me?" He repeated. Someone snickered at his shell-shocked look, but Rob ignored it.

Someone from behind shoved him forward. He looked back to see identical smirks on Berrynose and Cloudtail, the two most sarcastic warriors in the Clan. Berrynose shoved him again, propelling him forward a bit. "Move it, Rob!" He mewed jokingly, the smirk growing.

Cloudtail nodded his agreement, his own smirk mirroring Berrynose's. "Yeah, Rob! You're keeping our _honorable_ leader waiting!" Rob hissed crossly and made to swipe at the white warrior's ears with a sheathed paw. They gave him one final shove before Rob's muzzle met painfully with the stone of the Highledge.

Bramblestar gestured with his tail for Rob to join him on the ledge. Rob made it up the stony path in two bounds, sending down little pebbles to the base of the face. Bramblestar had to take two steps to the side to make room for Rob. He looked at Rob, his eyes narrowed in thoughtful scrutinization. It was a while before the leader finally spoke. "Rob, it has been a full quarter moon since you have joined our Clan. You have proved yourself to be a brave fighter and a capable hunter. I am proud to have you in the ranks of ThunderClan, and to give you your warrior name.

"Rob, from this day forward, you shall be known as-"

But a panicked yowl from the nursery interrupted the leader. Peachkit came running from the tangle of protection, her amber eyes wide in fright. "Krystal is kitting!" She yowled at the top of her lungs.

Rob threw all manners in the dirt. He bunched up his muscles and jumped in the direction of the nursery, sailing over a few heads. He didn't stop at all once his paws hit the fllor. Once he felt the ground under his paws, he made a mad dash toward the nursery.

Leafpool and Jayfeather got to the thorny entrance a heart-beat before Rob did. Jayfeather blocked his entrance while Leafpool slid through, herbs clamped tightly in her jaws. "Nu-uh." He meowed to the gray tom. "Medicine cats only until we give the all clear."

Rob bristled in annoyance, but even he knew better than to argue with the blind tom. He took a few deep breaths, forcing the fur along his spine to stop bristling, and backed away a few paces. His nervousness shown as clear as the moon on a clear night. At first, he only twitched his tail a few times. Then he shuffled his paws in the ground, his gaze never leaving the place where his mate could be bleeding to death. Rob was no fool, he knew some she-cats died giving birth. Flamepaw and Morningpaw joined him, just as anxious for the she-cat's health as he was. Finally, he just resorted to pacing back and forth.

It felt forever to Rob. He matched his breathing to him paw-steps in an effort to calm him down. In, out. In, out. Paw-step, paw-step, turn, paw-step, paw-step, turn. On occasion, Morningpaw or Flamepaw would join his pacing before rejoining the other. Eventually, Brackenfur and Berrynose came to get their apprentices. Each warrior gave a nod to Rob, expressing their 'good lucks' in that simple gesture.

Rob returned the nods before resuming his pacing. He only lifted his gaze from the ground when Jayfeather came out. The gray tom's head was down, and he didn't look at Rob until he got right in front of him. Rob's heart-beat picked up until it thundered in his ears. What was wrong with Krystal? Did any of his kits not make it?

Jayfeather's sudden purr caught Rob off-guard. "Four strong and healthy kits." The relieved puff of breath from Rob was so big it ruffled Jayfeather's ear tufts. "You can go see them, if you'd-" He stopped because Rob had left at the word 'see'. "Lucky furball." He murmured, heading toward his den.

Inside the nursery, the newest additions to ThunderClan were suckling from their mother. "They're beautiful." He meowed softly, touching his nose to his mate's pelt. There was only one tom in the entire litter. He was a tiny thing, as Rob suspected he would be for a while, with a fluffy ginger pelt. His sister to the direct right of him had an identical pelt, spiky clumps of fur already sticking up into the air.

The she-cat on the far right of the litter looked exactly like her mother. Silver fur that glittered like starlight wrapped around a slender figure. Even now, she was a beauty in the making. _'The toms will be all over her when she's older.'_ He thought, tail bristling at the mental image.

The fourth and last kit made Rob's heart stutter for a bit. She looked exactly like his mother. Pure white fur dazzled his eyes. He had to blink a few times after looking directly into it. A dash of ginger on her petite chest was just hidden from view.

Rob lay down behind Krystal and rested his head on her back, where he could look down on their kits comfortably. "What shall we call them, love?" He murmured softly to the silver she-cat.

Krystal turned her head to look sleepily at him. "Squirrelflight says we should give them Clan names, so they will officially be accepted by the other Clans in the future." Rob nodded in agreement. Krystal licked the little copy of herself on the head. "I've been thinking of a name for this one. What do you think of calling her Mistkit?"

Rob purred happily. "As beautiful as she is." He said approvingly. He looked down at the twin ginger kits. "Since these two are practically identical, their names should at least sound the same..." He mewed thoughtfully, eyes narrowed. Then an idea struck him like a paw to the head. He stretched his head forward to touch the ginger she-kit gently on the head. "She will be known as Thistlekit, for how spiky her fur already is." He moved his muzzle to the tom. "And, just because they sound alike."

Krystal turned to give him a playful glare. "Thistlekit and Timberkit do not sound the least bit alike." She mewed teasingly.

Rob chuckled, his whiskers twitching in amusement. "No, but they at least sound awesome." He pointed out. Krystal continued to glare at him before grinning and nodding in agreement. Rob looked down at the only unnamed kit. "And I know the perfect name for this little kit." He licked her once in affection. "Emberkit, for the dash of ginger on her chest."

Krystal nodded, her expression soft with love. "Mistkit, Thistlekit, Timberkit, and Emberkit." She nuzzled each kit and pulled back to rest her head against Rob's shoulder. "Welcome to ThunderClan, my precious little ones." Then they closed their eyes and passed into the dreaming world of sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cats sat around a pool of water, staring down into it's watery depths. But the pool had no fish in it. Instead, it held a picture of two cats, six if one were to count the kits suckling from their mother. The picture was out-lined with starlight, glittering as they did in the sky. The image depicted a gray tom curled around a pretty silver she-cat who was curled around the previously mentioned kits.

One of the cats, a tom with a flame-colored pelt, dipped his tail into the center of the pool, dismissing the picture. He turned to his companions, the both of them she-cats. "So?" He meowed to them solemnly, with a hint of curiosity. "What do you think of them?"

The first one to answer him was a blue-gray she-cat with a silver-tinged muzzle. "The gray one is patient and intuitive while the silver one is fierce with much courage." She turned an amused gaze on the tom. "It baffles me how they hold so much love and affection for one another."

The she-cat that had yet to speak poked her with a paw. "Like you can talk, Bluestar. You and Oakheart weren't exactly 'friends' when you first met."

Bluestar's ear twitched irritably, and she swatted the intruding paw away with her tail. "This is an analytical discussion about the two loners that have joined ThunderClan, not my love-life. Please, Spottedleaf, could you at least _try_ to concentrate, and tell us your opinions?"

Spottedleaf sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes. "Fiiiiiiiiine." She drawled. Then her gin widened. "But I'm totally not going to drop it!" She laughed at Bluestar's groan and turned to the grinning tom. "However, on a _much_ more serious note, Bluestar is right. Both will make fine warriors for ThunderClan." The ginger tom's tail twitched thoughtfully. The movement didn't escape the notice of Spottedleaf. "Hm? Firestar, does something trouble you?"

Firestar glanced back into the pool. The water was beginning to circle strangely in the center, obscuring some kind of picture. "An old enemy will show his face once more." He muttered, his eyes dark. "And I've a feeling one of these two cats will be the only one able to stop it." He turned to the surrounding walls of stone and let out a commanding yowl. A gray she-cat with a flat face came into the follow, following a matted track of rocks and pebbles. Firestar only spoke when she was directly in front of him and the other cats. "Send a message to Jayfeather." He ordered.

The she-cat nodded. "And what do you want me to say to the little pest?" She asked, eyes glittering in amusement.

Firestar purred and blinked affectionately at the she-cat. "No need to be hostile to him, Yellowfang." He meowed in amusement. "It's a prophecy, of sorts."

Yellowfang padded closer to the group. "Of sorts?" She mewed incredulously. "Firestar, it's either a prophecy, or it isn't. Spottedleaf." she looked over at the pretty tortoise-shell, "You've got more experience in prophecies than I do. Why don't you go?"

Spottedleaf's grin faltered a bit. "You just don't want to see Jayfeather." She accused lightly.

Yellowfang shrugged casually, not even trying to deny what the younger medicine cat said. "You know he doesn't respond to me as well as to you, Spottedleaf." She mewed reasonably. Then, in a sharper tone, she said, "And I don't see you jumping everywhere to go visit him!" Spottedleaf's only reply was to 'hmph' and turned away. Yellowfang smiled in victory before turning back to a laughing Firestar. "Fine, I'll go see him tomorrow night, during the Half-Moon trip to Moonpool. What's this 'sort of' prophecy of yours?"

Firestar grew serious at the reminder of the meeting. He glared into her eyes, all laughter and mirth disappearing from his green orbs. His voice echoed powerfully around the dip in the ground, echoing back to them with all the power of StarClan. _"Fur will fly and feathers will fall. Darkness shall rise and rule them all. Only the fire of the silver one can help us." _

Yellowfang smiled at Firestar, her blackened teeth showing. "That, Firestar, is indeed a prophecy." A wind blew by, and then all four cats were gone.

So no one was around for when the waters of the Moonpool settled, letting the picture shine clear through. A pair of ice-blue eyes glared balefully from the water, daring anyone to rise against the power of their holder.

End Chapter 2

**Woo, long chapter! Over 5000 words! I'd like to say that I luffles all that review. So to feel the warmth of that love, what do you think you should do? I'd also like to say that the prophecy I used does indeed belong to me, but I'm also using it in a warriors rp for the plot. So if it sounds familiar, that's where it's from. PM me if you're curious about it!**


	5. Death of a Cat

**_((You wanna know what I learned a few days ago? Chapters seem a LOT longer when you use those two buttons on top that say 1/2 and 3/4. If this chapter doesn't seem long enough to you, you could always use those. Also, excuse me if Brackenfur is acting OOC in this one. He lost all character after the first series, so I'm using that personality instead.))_**

Rob was used to waking up on his own terms. Even this past quarter moon, none of the other warriors bothered to wake him up in the morning. So it came as a massive shock to him when it was a paw in the side that woke him up. He had to restrain himself from leaping to his paws, remembering where he fell asleep last night, and opened a single eye to see a ginger she-cat above him. Squirrelflight was the one pawing at his side, an annoyed look to her face, for a reason that completely eluded Rob. "Come on, fur-ball, time to wake up. Bramblestar called a meeting to finish what he started last night, so you need to be there." She mewed.

Rob sighed and unwound himself from Krystal's still sleeping form, groaning softly as his muscles stretched from being so still. "I'd ask what you mean by 'finish what he started', but you probably wouldn't say and would also probably tell me to go find out for myself." He summed up, washing his face.

Squirrelflight nodded, whiskers twitching in amusement. "How is it that you know me well enough to sum that up but we've never had a proper conversation?" And then, at the same time, they both looked down at Krystal. "Okay, mouse-brained question." She meowed, grinning sheepishly. Rob nodded his agreement, whiskers twitching in amusement. "You know what to say, how to act?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes in sudden seriousness.

Rob nodded, setting his paw back down from cleaning his ears. "Yes, I paid attention to the ceremonies last night. Say 'I do' when he asks the question, and give his shoulder a respectful lick after he places his muzzle on my head. Act all humble and stuff, while secretly just waiting to be alone so I can bounce and twirl and silently scream in joy at finally being a warrior." He smirked deviously at Squirrelflight's harsh snickers, giving off a few chuckles himself. "You know as well as I that's what those three cats were doing while we all slept." He waved his tail to the entrance, where the tired mews of the three youngest warriors were just within hearing.

Squirrelflight laughed, quickly shutting her mouth again when Krystal shifted. Both cats waited to see if she was awake, but the queen made no more movement. Squirrelflight sighed in relief, giving a crooked half-grin. "Good. She'll need all the energy she can when those four are older." Rob nodded and padded toward the entrance, using his tail to lightly flick Squirrelflight's ear. It was a reflex to pull it out of the way quickly, so he was only faintly surprised when he heard the dull _clink _of teeth colliding in mid-air. "Take care of my mate, would you?" He asked before quickly ducking under the brambled nursery.

He stopped point blank, blinking at all of the stares he received. Instead of speaking, he blinked and quirked his head to the side. Cats looked away, their gazes once again finding the Highledge where Bramblestar was watching him. "About time." The leader grumbled, glaring off at the nursery. "Any cat would have thought she'd gotten lost on her way to wake your sorry tail up." Bramblestar rolled his eyes at the dull chuckle that rose from the Clan and motioned with his tail for Rob to come to him. He leaped off of the Highledge, meeting the gray rogue-soon-to-be-turned-warrior, and blinked amber eyes at him. "What did take you so long, anyway?"

Rob yawned, far more at ease when he was only just woken up than he usually was during the day. "Oh, you know some witty banter here, some gushing and cooing at the kits there." He grinned cheekily at Bramblestar, his tail waving in the air lazily. "So, what now? I've heard that most of these things happen at sundown, and considering that I still smell the dawn patrol, I'm going to be forced to guess that it's no where near sundown."

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, sighing and shaking his head. "Your powers of observation are astounding, Rob. Really, they are." He meowed dryly. Rob chuckled, dipping his head in fake modesty. He much more enjoyed this Bramblestar than the one that was glaring at him and ordering him around yesterday. Almost as an afterthought, he glanced toward the medicine den where he knew Whitewing would still be. Bramblestar caught the look. "Leafpool says that Whitewing will be okay, but Jayfeather says that one of the heartbeats has stopped. He believes at least one of the kits will be stillborn."

Rob bowed his head in grief. It was always sad news to hear of stillborn kits. "How horrible..." He glanced at Birchfall, wincing at his ruffled pelt and drooping eyes. _'He must have stayed up the entire night, worrying about her. I'll take him out hunting later and try to help.'_ He waited until he caught Birchfall's eye, blinking sympathetically at him. Birchfall stared dully at him before slowly blinking back. Rob nodded subtly back at him before turning back to Bramblestar. "So, why are we here again?"

He knew full well he was about to receive his warrior name. He was just asking in a way that didn't make him seem impolite. Bramblestar rolled his eyes anyway, turning away and beckoning with his tail. The two toms leaped to the Highledge, looking out over the Clan. "Rob," Bramblestar meowed formally, "you have been with our Clan for more than a quarter moon. You have proven yourself a brave fighter, and a capable hunter. As leader, I am proud to accept you into the ranks of ThunderClan as a warrior.

"Rob, from this moment forward, you will be known as Graytail. StarClan honors your intelligence and bravery, and we welcome you as a ThunderClan warrior." He finished by resting his muzzle, and the newly named Graytail responded by licking his shoulder. The two turned to the Clan, where the cats chanted his new name.

"Graytail! Graytail! Graytail!" Graytail's whiskers twitched when he heard Flamepaw and Morningpaw chant the loudest. Despite the obvious age difference, the two had become good friends to him and Krystal. Graytail turned back to Bramblestar, and saw the tabby's eyes shining with pride. _'Maybe we really do have a place here.'_ Graytail thought happily.

Bramblestar waved his tail for silence. Flamepaw was the last one to stop chanting, and all eyes were on them once again. "Since it's no where near sunset, as Graytail oh so kindly pointed out, he'll sit vigil tonight." He looked at Graytail, and he nodded in acceptance. "Then this meeting is over." And he leaped off of the Highledge.

Graytail stayed where he was, looking out over his Clanmates. They'd all become important to him, even the ones that were hostile when he and Krystal first joined the clan. He would die to protect any single one of these cats.

"Hey Graytail, come down from there!" Brackenfur's voice made Graytail jump in surprise, sending down little pebbles from the Highledge's ledge. He looked down and met the deputy's curious gaze. Suddenly self-conscious, Graytail leaped from his perch to the ground, landing next to the golden-brown tabby. He awkwardly dipped his head to Brackenfur, wondering if he had broken some unspoken rule in the warrior code.

But when he raised his head, there wasn't a trace of anger in Brackenfur's expression. Brackenfur blinked curiously at him, but didn't question him. "I saw that look you gave Birchfall earlier. Do you think you could take him out on patrol and help him calm down?"

Graytail nodded. "Of course. I was going to do that anyway." A movement from above caught his attention, and he looked up to see golden-red leaf fall into the hollow. "Autumn will be here soon." He meowed, keeping his eyes on the leaves that he could see. A confused 'huh' came as a response, and Graytail found Brackenfur blinking at him. "Oh, sorry." Graytail meowed sheepishly. "Autumn is what my family called Leaf-fall when I was young."

Brackenfur made a sound of understanding. "Do the other seasons have different names as well?" He asked. He sounded genuinely curious of Graytail's past.

The gray warrior nodded, looking around for Birchfall. "Yes, they did. What the Clans call Green-leaf, when the trees are in full bloom and the prey is plump and plentiful, we called summer. New-leaf, the time of budding flowers and melting snows, was called spring. Leaf-bare, with its dreaded cold and frigid ice, was winter." He saw the apprentices Snowpaw and Greenpaw sharing a thrush between them, and an idea came into his head. He turned to Brackenfur with a thoughtful look. "Who are Greenpaw and Snowpaw's mentors?" He asked.

Brackenfur blinked at the sudden change of topic, but answered anyway. "Greenpaw's mentor is Spiderleg, and Thornclaw mentors Snowpaw." He looked at the two apprentices before grinning at Graytail. "You mean to take them with you and Birchfall, making it a proper patrol, and you want to ask their mentors for permission." When Graytail nodded, Brackenfur chuckled. "Just take them anyway. If their mentors argue, tell them it's an order from the deputy."

Said deputy puffed his chest out in comedic pride. Graytail, suddenly feeling just a tiny bit mischievous, flashed a paw out to poke Brackenfur in his stomach. The air left him in a _whoosh_, pushing back Graytail's face-fur. Graytail's whiskers twitched in amusement as Brackenfur mock-glared at him and 'hmph'ed. Graytail gave a small _mrow_ of laughter before getting to his paws. "I lost sight of Birchfall. Do you think you could find him for me?" He asked. He was wary of asking any favor of a cat of power. But Brackenfur only nodded, stretched, and padded away toward the warriors den.

Graytail wasted no time. As soon as Brackenfur had given the all clear, he trotted quickly over to the two dozing apprentices. "Look alive, you two." He meowed. He had to force his whiskers to stay still as the apprentices jolted into alertness. "We're going on a border patrol with Birchfall." He looked around and lowered his head and voice like he was sharing a dark secret. "I'm hoping going about regular duties will take his mind off of Whitewing for a bit." He stepped back to look at both apprentices.

Snowpaw got up without a single word, her white pelt startling against the dark brambles of the apprentice den. Greenpaw slumped back into his relaxed posture and groaned. "Do I have to? I've already been on a hunting patrol today. Why do I have to do a border patrol as well?"

For the second time in five minutes, Brackenfur's voice made him jump. "Because I said so!" He cursed softly, turning to give an irritated glare to the golden-brown deputy. Brackenfur met his glare with a half-hearted smirk. "What's a matter, Graytail? You look like you've seen the ghost of Tigerstar."

The name meant nothing to him, but he thought he saw the two apprentices shudder. "Do you find enjoyment in scaring me out of my fur?" He snapped good-naturedly, pretending to scowl. Brackenfur grinned at him. Graytail grumbled slightly before waving his tail at the apprentices. "So, do you want to tell them or should I?"

Brackenfur shrugged and sat down, curling his tail around his paws in a dignified manner. "I want you guys to check out the border with WindClan. Graytail hasn't had a change to memorize their scent, so this will be a learning experience for him." He glanced at Birchfall for a moment before he continued. "Birchfall leads. If you meet any hostile cats, you are _not_ to engage them." He fixed his amber eyes on Greenpaw, making the warning clear for the young cat only. "Do you understand me, Greenpaw? I don't care if you see Wolfpaw. You are _not_ to start a fight with him."

Greenpaw scowled darkly when the name Wolfpaw came up. "But he's such a bossy furball! Did you know that, last Gathering, he tried to actually correct me when I was scuffling with Drizzlepaw?" He kept on grumbling until Snowpaw rested her tail on his shoulder, trying to calm him without words. Greenpaw looked at his snow white denmate before sighing and nodding. "But fine, I won't do anything unless he starts it first."

Graytail had never heard Snowpaw speak before, so the soft mew that came from her startled him. "We have no guarantee that we'll even see Wolfpaw. You know RiverClan has been starting trouble recently, ever since ShadowClan took that piece of land on their border. Even on the other side of the lake, RiverClan's business still affects us." Greenpaw didn't answer, so Snowpaw dipped her head to Brackenfur. "I'll keep him in line, if I have to."

Brackenfur nodded, his grin widening into a true smile. "Good. And if I may say, you're doing a wonderful job in training Thornclaw's temper. He hasn't snapped at anyone since Toadstep almost started a fight at the Gathering two moons ago." He shook his head, muttering the next few words under his breath. "Who knew Dapplenose was so touchy about her pelt?"

Birchfall snorted with the first spark of his spirit since the fight with ShadowClan. "She's always been like that, ever since Beechfur and Reedwhisker had that fight over who would sit next to her a couple of Gatherings ago."

Graytail sighed, annoyed at being kept out of the loop. "Some cat is going to have to explain what a Gathering is, before my fur falls off in confusion." He grumbled lowly. Brackenfur chuckled and flicked him with his tail. Graytail flicked him back before standing. "Well, Birchfall? Brackenfur said that you lead. We leave when you're ready." His belly rumbled just then, reminding him he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. The other cats stared at him in amusement. Graytail only shrugged. "I'll catch something on patrol."

Brackenfur nodded in agreement, shifting easily back into deputy mode. "Off you go, then. Remember, no fighting!" He rose to his paws and padded away, probably to organize a hunting patrol.

Birchfall jumped to his paws and padded toward the camp entrance. "Let's go! If we hurry, we can beat the WindClan sun-high patrol. Snowpaw, guard the rear. I'd tell Greenpaw to do it, but he gets distracted too easily." He laughed at an affronted 'Hey!' from the apprentice and nodded to Graytail. "I'll explain about Gatherings on the way. But stay close; WindClan have been touchy about borders since Ashstar became leader last leaf-bare."

Graytail nodded once and followed through the thorn barrier. The patrol moved swiftly through the undergrowth of the territory. After they traveled for about 10 fox-lengths, Birchfall slowed the pace. Greenpaw bounded ahead, tail and nose raised in the air. Graytail just heard him mumble, "I'll show him. Easily distracted, my tail! If that's true, then I'm a mouse", before he disappeared into the shrubs.

Birchfall chuckled, dropping back to walk at Graytail's shoulder. "Eager little furball, ain't it?" He asked, twitching an ear. "I'll tell Spiderleg to insult him more often; he might actually get a bit of actual training done, then!" They shared a moment of laughter at the tabby apprentice's expense before Birchfall went on. "So, you want to know what Gatherings are. I'm surprised no one has told you them before.

"Gatherings are held when the moon is full. One will be held in a few days' time. They're held on an island, but we need to cross WindClan's territory to get to it. There's a spot on our territory where you can see all the way across the lake. I'll ask one of the others to take you and Krystal there, when she can be spared from your kits."

Graytail nodded, his gaze softening at the thought of his mate. "She hasn't been outside of the camp since we were first brought into the Clan." He realized out-loud. "She'll want to get out as soon as she can, now that moving wouldn't be so much of a danger to the young ones." Glancing back to make sure Snowpaw was keeping up, he confessed, "I'm surprised they all survived, considering how much traveling we've done."

Birchfall was about to reply when Greenpaw burst from the undergrowth, his eyes wild and frantic. "Dogs!" He gasped. "There are dogs on WindClan territory. I heard the barking from the stream and the yowls from the cats. They're in trouble!" Snowpaw padded to his side and pressed her muzzle against his shoulder until he had calmed down. "Thanks, Snowpaw. I'm fine now." He shook her off of him, but made no movement to back away from her. "We should help them."

Graytail admired the apprentice's courage. Birchfall apparently did as well, because he nodded approvingly and looked at Greenpaw. "You've done enough. Go back to camp and tell Bramblestar or Brackenfur what's happening." He looked at the rest of the patrol. "We'll do what we can when we get there."

Snowpaw nodded, her face set in determination. Graytail took a moment to take a breath before following the others. It wasn't long before he heard the trickling of a stream mixed with the terrified yowling of cats. None of them paused at the border, leaping clear over the stream. WindClan scent, along with the scent of fear, hung heavy in the air. Graytail spotted a cropping of stone, and leaped on top of it to get a better view.

Almost directly under him, four cats were huddled together, spitting and swiping at two lumbering beasts. The dogs were terrifying. Large teeth were encased in an even larger muzzle, dripping globs of saliva onto the ground. Graytail didn't think before he yowled and leaped on the head of the nearest dog, digging his claws in to get a better grip. The snarling turned to surprised yelping, and the dog swung his massive head around to dislodge the cat hanging on to him.

His patrol fanned out behind him. Birchfall and Snowpaw took turns to claw and bite the other dog. Graytail had to close his eyes to hold off the dizziness from being shaken around. "Go for the paws!" He yowled to anyone that was listening. "Aim for the paws and chase them off!" His claws came undone, and he was tossed into the air. With a graceful twist, he landed on his paws before taking off at the dog again.

He was surprised to find two cats, unknown to him, fighting at his side. On his left, a small white she-cat flitted in and out of the dog's side, raking her claws over previously opened wounds. On his right, a dark gray tom bared his teeth in a screech. But to Graytail's surprise, his teeth were aimed at him. "Why are you on our territory?" He hissed.

Graytail answered by barreling into him, just getting them both out of the way of the dog's trampling paws. The she-cat had taken his spot on the dog's face. "Saving your pelts from that!" The tom bristled, but didn't question him further. "Is there a deposit of sand or something we can trap them in nearby? We seven aren't enough to keep those monsters up against these rocks."

The tom thought for a minute, a rather odd thing to do in the middle of a battle. Snowpaw was flung over their heads, shrieking, and yet neither warrior moved. "Yes, there's an old badger den in that direction." He waved his tail to the north, more toward the lake. "It's deep enough that they should have problems getting out, but wide enough to shove them both into it." He saw Graytail's doubtful face, and heatedly defended his suggestion. "Hey, you asked the question. I was only answering. If nothing else, it will give us time to rest before fighting again."

Graytail finally nodded, and he looked back to see Snowpaw struggling to her paws. Blood trickled into one of her eyes, forcing it closed. But still she fought to stand up. "Snowpaw!" He called, flicking his tail. Snowpaw blinked at him, glancing to where Birchfall was still fighting, before she joined him and the unknown WindClan cat. "Go with…" He looked at the dark gray tom, suddenly realizing he didn't know his name. "I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked politely.

His question was met with a scowl. "Crowfeather. My name is Crowfeather. But she won't be going with me." He turned to the other fighting cats. "Hey, Wolfpaw!" A small ball of dark gray fur darted over from where the other cats were fighting. "Show Snowpaw the old badger den. We're going to lure the dogs over there and trap them." Wolfpaw nodded, green eyes shining. Crowfeather and Graytail watched them hare away before unsheathing their claws again and attacking the dog. "Whitetail!" Crowfeather yowled to the white she-cat. "Lead them toward badger den, near the lake! The soil is loose enough that they could have problems running, thanks to their weight."

The white she-cat, Whitetail, looked at her approvingly. "Good idea!" With a fierce yowl, she bit her dog on the ear and leaped down. "To me, WindClan, to me!" The ThunderClan patrol looked at Graytail, seeming to forget that Birchfall was leader of the patrol. He nodded to them, and all seven cats fled the battle scene. The dogs yipped and gave chase. Whitetail fell back to run at Graytail's side. "I've never seen you before, but I've never been so grateful to see another cat in my life!" She purred. "You probably already heard, but my name is Whitetail. The apprentice running with your friend is Wolfpaw. And she," she clicked her tail to a black she-cat, running in between Crowfeather and Birchfall, "is Nightcloud."

Graytail nodded, keeping his eyes forward. "Nice to meet you. So, just follow the apprentices?" He sensed more than felt Whitetail nod. He angled his ears backwards, listening to the pounding of heavy paws against hard ground. "They're about three fox-lengths behind us." He meowed. "I can't tell if they're going full speed or not. We should keep at this speed, to keep from tiring ourselves out." All cats nodded in agreement. "How far to the den?"

Crowfeather answered. "Not far. You'll be able to see it," then a sudden yawning cave opened appeared in the ground, "now." Instead of sliding to a stop, they all leaped neatly over the hole, turning to face the dogs. One of the dogs fell neatly down the hole, his barking turning to terrified yelping. The other dog, having been behind it's companion, only half-fell in. It turned around, scrabbling at the earth, before it was dragged in by the trap's first victim. "Is everyone alright?" Crowfeather demanded, looking at his WindClan cats.

Whitetail shook her head, allowing the apprentice Wolfpaw to lean against her. "Wolfpaw seems to have wrenched a claw during our light jog." Wolfpaw scowled, keeping his hind paw off the ground. "But other than that, the only serious wound would be that ThunderClan she-cat."

Graytail jerked his head around to look for Snowpaw, and found her, lying on her side. "Snowpaw!" He padded to her side and saw the steady rise and fall of her flanks. He nudged her flank, and she jerked awake. "StarClan, don't do that to me, Snowpaw!" He scolded, using his muzzle to force her to her paws. "I thought you were hurt."

Snowpaw shrugged, shaking her head out. "Only a shredded ear-tip." She explained, flicking some droplets of blood from her. "Cats have lived with much worse wounds. Are we waiting with them until their own patrol shows up, or leaving to meet ours?" She answered her own question by padding toward the WindClan cats and sitting next to Wolfpaw, though she kept her distance from the tom.

Graytail twitched his whiskers once before going to sit with Birchfall. "I guess we're staying here then." He meowed to the light brown tabby. To Crowfeather, he meowed, "If that's okay with you, that is. We've already sent an apprentice to get some more cats, and it might give the wrong impression to your Clan if they find you with a couple of ThunderClan cats on your territory." Crowfeather only muttered to himself, flicking an ear at Graytail before settling down to wash the blood from his shoulder. He looked at Whitetail, and she nodded her permission. "Thank you." On a sudden impulse, he padded to the badger den, where the two dogs were whimpering. "When do you think their twolegs will come looking for them?"

He suddenly smelled more WindClan scent, and found a couple of cats just cresting a hill. The cat in the lead, padded forward with his tail and head high. "I understand that you've helped our cats." He meowed formally to the ThunderClan cats. _'Happy news travels fast.' _thought Graytail. "We are thankful for your help. I am Owlwhisker, deputy of WindClan."

Graytail blinked in surprise, and hastily dipped his head to the rival deputy. "Graytail, of ThunderClan. One of our apprentices heard the dogs from our territory, and we came to help." He waved his tail toward his patrol. "I'm glad we could be of use to you. I thought we'd have more problems originally, though, so I sent one of our apprentices back to our camp for reinforcements."

He was surprised to see Owlwhisker bristling. "You didn't need to do that." He snapped. "WindClan can care for its own. Now I suggest you take your cats and go to your own territory." He turned to look down at the dogs, then the soil started to slide beneath his paws. With a startled yowl, Owlwhisker tried to turn and claw his way back to the steady earth. One of the dogs disapproved of the action, because the last thing Graytail saw of the WindClan deputy was his terrified face before he was pulled down with the dogs.

Graytail's paws were frozen to the ground as he heard Owlwhisker's single pain-filled yowl before it was abruptly cut off. There was an eerie silence, broken only by the dogs yelping and trying to get back up. Graytail slowly turned to see both patrols staring wide-eyed at the hole. Crowfeather was glaring at him accusingly. "He… He was pulled in…" He tried to defend himself, but it was a weak argument.

Before Crowfeather could say anything, fresh ThunderClan scent blew on the wind. Graytail suddenly found himself surrounded by his Clanmates, with Bramblestar on one side and Flamepaw on the other. Bramblestar looked at Graytail from the corner of his eye, and Graytail stuttered his explanation for the sudden tension. "Owlwhisker… One of the dogs dragged Owlwhisker in while he was talking to me."

There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone before Bramblestar nodded and faced Crowfeather. "Hello Crowfeather." He meowed formally. Crowfeather nodded his head once. Flamepaw hissed at Graytail's side, but Bramblestar raised his tail to silence the apprentice. Evidently, the ThunderClan leader was used to Crowfeather's attitude. "I am sorry for WindClan's loss. Owlwhisker was a brave warrior, and StarClan will welcome him. But I believe it's time I took my cats home." Again, Crowfeather nodded stonily.

As one, the ThunderClan cats turned and started for their own territory. Graytail lagged at the back, Owlwhisker's petrified gaze still locked in his mind. Birchfall dropped back to pad next to him. Graytail started to say something, but Birchfall's soothing mew interrupted him. "It wasn't your fault, no matter what Crowfeather or WindClan say. He's always been prickly, and Owlwhisker was talking to you when it happened, so they're obviously going to think you had something to do with it. But it wasn't your fault."

When Graytail said nothing, he padded away. One single thought plagued the gray warriors mind: _'How is Krystal going to take being mated with a murderer?'_


	6. Apprentice time!

**Chapter 5: What in StarClan's name?  
I don't own warriors. That privilege belongs to Erin Hunter.**

The next few days passed in a blur for Graytail. He went about his duties animatedly, not even trying to hide his shock. Each night he tossed and turned in his nest, wondering if the former WindClan deputy would still be alive if he had warned him not to get too close. But then maybe he would have thought Graytail was trying to order him around on his own territory. _'But you wouldn't know that.'_ whispered the voice in his dreams. _'And now you never will!'_

He'd even stopped visiting the nursery, something that everyone, even Bramblestar, had noticed. "There used to be a time when we had to force you away from Krystal. Now you never even set paw near it." The leader had said once. Graytail had simply turned away and went hunting.

That's what he was doing now. He kept his eyes on a robin, lifting his paws one by one without even thinking about it. When the bird raised its head, Graytail launched himself out of hiding, pinning the bird and killing it before it could utter a squawk. Deciding he had enough, he dug up his thrush and vole and took them back to camp with him.

He met Brackenfur, just about to enter the thorn tunnel. "There you are! Krystal's been asking for you." Graytail felt the familiar urge in his paws to rush to his mate's side, but reluctance held him back. Brackenfur circled him and shoved him toward the nursery. "Come on, you can't ignore your mate just because of something that happened days ago. Take her and the queens those two birds, and I'll take the vole to the elders."

Before he could make a protest, Brackenfur had taken the vole and padded away. For the first time, Graytail felt a flash of resentment for the authority and structure system the Clans had. But then he shook it off and padded towards the nursery. The scent of milk and kits greeted him, and he felt himself instinctively relaxed. There was a sense of protection in this certain den. Krystal's eyes glowed proudly from within the dark. "Our kits have opened their eyes, dear." She purred to him.

Shock froze Graytail for a moment before he looked down. Four tiny pairs of eyes looked up at him. Mistkit looked exactly like her mother, right down to the sparkling emerald eyes. Timberkit and Thistlekit, looking even more alike than Krystal and Mistkit, both had the eyes of sunlight streaming through the forest canopy. Emberkit had dark green eyes, eyes that promised to capture every cat's attention. Emberkit was the first to approach him. "Hiya, I'm Emberkit!" She squeaked. "You're Graytail, aren't you? Krystal and Squirrelflight talk about you all the time!"

It was like Emberkit had given the signal to her littermates. Timberkit and Thistlekit spoke in unison. "And we're Timberkit and Thistlekit! Krystal says we're twins, but we aren't anything alike." They sent the same look of slight disapproval at the other, a look that had Graytail chuckling. It felt good to laugh again."What're those?" They questioned him about his catch.

Graytail blinked before setting the two birds down. "Fresh-kill, for your mother and denmates. You're too young to worry about eating meat just yet, and will be until you're three moons old." All but Mistkit whined, but scampered back to huddle near Krystal. Graytail set the thrush in front of his mate, looking around for the other queens. "Where are the others? Usually you and Squirrelflight are connected at the hip."

Krystal glared at him for the comment, but his smile made her giggle softly. "Squirrelflight is preparing Peachkit and the rest for the meeting later." He blinked in confusion. "Oh, you weren't in camp when the news was given, were you? The kits are six moons old today; they're having their apprentice ceremonies at sun-high." Graytail remembered the bright sunlight earlier, and realized that sun-high couldn't be that far off.

"The Clan is lucky; there are only four apprentices at the moment." he commented. "Four more means that duties will get done quicker, and they can speed their training up. WindClan won't stay idle for long. I've heard that they've been looking for a reason to start a fight. Owlwhisker's death only gives them that reason." His eyes darkened at the mention of the dead WindClan warrior. He gasped sharply at the feel of a tiny body pressing next to his, and looked down into Mistkit's concerned expression. He stared at his daughter before sighing and licking her on the head. "Go play with your siblings, Mistkit." He meowed softly.

Mistkit hesitated before speaking. Her crisp mew surprised him; for such a fragile-looking thing, she already had a way with words. "Fine, be that way." She padded away with her tail held erect, going to squeeze in between Emberkit and Thistlekit. The two made a space for her, and crowded around her.

Graytail watched his kits in amusement, his whiskers twitching again when he realized that the other kits listened to their silver sister without complaint. Thistlekit and Timberkit were about to tussle again, but a single word from Mistkit made them both sit down. "At least we know early who the trouble-maker will be." He whispered to his mate. Krystal purred and rested her head against his broad shoulder. He responded by twining his tail with hers. _'How could I have thought to give this up?'_ He thought, watching their kits tumble about with a fond gaze.

A head poked through the nursery entrance, and Birchfall's voice called, "Come on Graytail, Bramblestar just called the meeting!" He gave Krystal a nod of greetings and gave all four kits a once-over. Graytail caught the small grin on the light brown tabby's muzzle before he disappeared.

Graytail sighed and, after nuzzling his mate and meowing good-bye to his kits, met Birchfall outside. They took spaces next to Graystripe and Cloudtail, who were arguing over whether a thrush or a chaffinch tasted better. Feeling better than he had in the past few days, he meowed jokingly, "Robin kicks both their tails, and you both know it." The two older warriors consented agreement. "So, any guess on the new mentors?"

Graystripe shrugged and Cloudtail meowed, "Not me. Bramblestar's already told me he's saving me for Ferncloud's Mosskit. She's got a problem with one of her legs, and I supposedly have a reputation for working with handicapped cats." He twitched his ear over to where Brightheart and Cinderheart sat together, waiting with the rest of the Clan for the ceremony to take place. "I taught Brightheart how to hunt and fight when she had her accident, and Cinderheart broke her leg once when she was an apprentice."

Graytail nodded, not really listening. He was too distracted by Birchfall, who was trying to be discreet in his glances toward the medicine den. Graytail glanced over as well, just as Jayfeather left the den. He caught a flash of Whitewing's startling pelt before the brambles slid back into place. Jayfeather met their glances head-on before he went to sit by Lionblaze. Graytail felt his pelt crawl, as if he had ants in them. "It's kind of creepy, how Jayfeather can see you without actually seeing you." He whispered to his companions.

They nodded, and Birchfall put them back on topic. "I'd actually like to mentor Applekit myself. She's a fast learner, and have you seen the games she comes up with sometimes? That kit is creative!"

Any reply he could have received was cut off when Bramblestar stood from his perch on the Highledge. Four balls of shiny fur sat beneath him. Graytail noted that his gaze wasn't that of a leader, but of a proud father. He was suddenly struck with apprehension for his own kits; they'd become apprentices one day. Would he be able to let go when it was time for them to grow up? "Until they have earned their warrior names, these apprentices shall be known as Peachpaw, Tallpaw, Duskpaw, and Applepaw. Applepaw, your mentor will be Birchfall." Graytail had to spring away when Birchfall leaped to his paws with a squeak. He had to withhold a _mrow_ of laughter while Birchfall scurried forward. "Though you are young, Birchfall, you are a warrior of courage and enthusiasm. I know you will pass on these traits to young Applepaw."

Birchfall touched noses with his new apprentice, and looked up at Bramblestar gratefully. "I'll do my best, I promise." He led the new apprentice more to the side, away from her littermates and the crowd. Bramblestar looked down on the three remaining cats. "Cinderheart." The named she-cat padded forward, far more dignified than the previously named mentor. "Now that Bumblestripe is a warrior, you are free to take on an apprentice. You have faced many tragedies and troubles, yet your faith and courage have brought you through it all. I pray you to teach Tallpaw everything you know about being a warrior."

Cinderheart nodded and, without a word, brought Tallpaw to his sister after touching their noses. Graytail switched his eyes back to the mentorless apprentices. To his surprise, though, there was another cat standing behind Peachpaw. The cat was clearly a young tom, only slightly bigger than Peachpaw. The tom was staring right at the oblivious Peachpaw, hunger and hate making his gaze intense. Then Graytail blinked, and the cat was gone. _'What in StarClan's name was that?'_ He shook his head quickly and tuned back into the ceremony. Graystripe now stood next to Duskpaw. Graytail blinked; he hadn't even felt the warrior get up. "Graystripe, though you are one of our most senior warriors, your skill has not yet left you. May you teach everything you can to your new apprentice."

Graystripe smirked at Bramblestar. "You say that like you doubt me, Bramblestar." But he touched noses with Duskpaw all the same, leaving Peachpaw alone in front of the Clan. Peachpaw trembled, though Graytail knew it was more from excitement than nervousness.

Bramblestar waited, letting the suspense for Peachpaw's mentor linger, before he finally spoke. "Graytail will mentor Peachpaw." _'...Wait, what?' _Graytail blinked in surprise, finding the gaze of the Clan resting on him. He saw happiness in some faces, but most of the Clan was in shock. Before anyone, even himself, could say something, Bramblestar went on. "I know this decision has shocked some of you, but I have my reasons for choosing him as a mentor, reasons which will become clear in the future. Until then, please trust my judgment." He beckoned Graytail forward, just like the time he had earned his warrior name. "Well, Graytail, are you coming or not?"

On shaky paws, Graytail approached the Highledge to meet his new apprentice. He could see his own shock reflected in Peachpaw's eyes. Bramblestar gave them a moment before he went on with the ceremony. "Graytail, though you are new to the Clan in more ways than one, you have proven your loyalty time and time again. I hope that you will teach all you can to Peachpaw." Still shaking, Graytail met Peachpaw's nose and led her to her littermates. "May StarClan guide these young cats' pawsteps until it is their time to join the stars." Then Bramblestar leaped down, signaling the end of the meeting.

The Clan stayed silent for a few moments, still shocked at Graytail's appointment. Then Squirrelflight rushed forward, licking all of her kits on their heads. "Congratulations, my precious kits!" She flashed Graytail a look also, and he was shocked to realize that she was _glad_ he was mentor to one of her kits. "Good luck with Peachpaw, she's a little hot-headed." She teased her daughter, laughing at the scowl Peachpaw sent her mother.

Dustpelt, having heard the comment, gave Squirrelflight an amused look. "Just like her mother, I should think!" Squirrelflight hissed playfully at him and swiped a sheathed paw at him. Dustpelt dodged nimbly to the side, smirking at his former apprentice before turning to the new appointments. "Congratulations, to all of you." Just loud enough for the others to hear, he whispered to Graytail, "If you need any help with the mini-Squirrelflight, just ask."

Squirrelflight scowled at the senior warrior, but then turned back to nuzzling her kits. There were a few more congratulations, then the Clan scattered to their own duties. The four mentors stayed together while their apprentices wrestled with each other. "Well, what now?" Birchfall asked. "I remember that Ashfur took me out to view the territory, but our group is a bit too big to do that without scaring all the prey from here to WindClan."

Cinderheart looked at Graystripe. "It may be best to split into two groups. One group can survey the territory and learn the borders while the other goes to the other goes to the Grassy Clearing to learn the basic hunting moves."

Graystripe nodded agreement. Being the senior mentor, he took charge. "Good idea, Cinderheart. You and I will take our apprentices around the territory while Graytail and Birchfall go through the basic crouches and stalking." The others nodded when he looked at them all for agreement. He called to the apprentices and explained the plan to them. "We can all go to the Mossy Clearing to start with, since that's where most basic training is done."

When all but Peachpaw (who just squealed in answer) nodded, Graystripe gave the signal to start moving out. Just as they were processing toward the thorn barrier, though, Bramblestar stepped in the way. "Did I hear right? Peachpaw and Applepaw are being taken to the Mossy Clearing?" Graystripe nodded while the others all dipped their heads. "Work in some defensive moves as well. You know," he rolled his eyes upward, "just in case."

Peachpaw squealed, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Awesome, Applepaw, we're getting battle training on our first day out!" In her enthusiasm, she knocked Tallpaw off his paws and danced around on her paws. Graytail was only dimly aware of Tallpaw getting up and leaping on Peachpaw in revenge. Guilt stabbed at his belly as sharp as ShadowClan's claws. It was his fault the Clan was at risk.

He felt the eyes of his surrounding Clanmates (minus the apprentices) on his pelt. No one said anything, not even when Bramblestar moved aside and they progressed through. As planned, they all went down to the Mossy Clearing. Graystripe began to speak, but the words sounded muffled in Graytail's ears. It was like the loner-turned-warrior was underwater and unable to hear correctly.

And suddenly he was bombarded with four sets of tiny paws. Graytail thrashed instinctively, but his legs were pinned. A young paw held his chest down, and the narrowed green eyes of his apprentice filled his vision. "You are not allowed to mope around like a drenched hedge hog on my first day as an apprentice, got that?"

Graytail blinked, gaping in shock at the young she-cat. Really, what could one say to that except, "Um… Okay?" Peachpaw nodded acceptance and signaled for her littermates to release her mentor. Graytail felt only a minimal amount of surprise when he felt the weight getting off of his body. _'Looks like every litter has a lead kit.' _He mused, thinking of Mistkit.

He noticed the other three mentors all snickering when he got to his paws. He narrowed his eyes at Graystripe, who was laughing that hardest. The other gray warrior smirked at him. "Aw, cheer up Graytail! We won't tell anyone you got pinned by four new apprentices, barely out of kithood." And then they all started laughing. Only Cinderheart tried to remain polite, quickly putting a paw to her muzzle to stifle her mirth.

Graytail closed his eyes, breathed in, counted to ten, and then released it slowly. He decided the best course of action would be to just ignore his Clanmates. Quite loudly, he meowed to the apprentices, "_So_, time to split up. Peachpaw, with me. The rest of you, calm down your respective mentors and do whatever." There was a chorus of 'okay!' from the young cats. Graytail started toward the other end of the clearing, but Peachpaw bounded ahead of him. She was pacing in a circle impatiently when he reached her. With an amused twitch of his whiskers, he meowed, "We'll start on those defensive moves before moving on to hunting crouches."

Peachpaw nodded enthusiastically, swinging her rump back and forth in the air. "I know how to tuck and roll already!" She dropped down without waiting for him to respond and rolled over, then popped back up before he'd even blinked. Grinning cheekily, she meowed, "Flamepaw taught it to me! Pretty good, huh?"

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and lightly cuffed her on the head. "Modesty may not be a part of the warrior code, but it makes for a far less annoying denmate." StarClan forbid there being two Berrynose's. At least Peachpaw had the decency to look sheepish after his rebuke. "But, for your first day out, it was marvelous." She immediately brightened.

Birchfall led Applepaw over; the others had left without Graytail noticing. "Yes, well done." He meowed before looking at his own apprentice. "You give it a try, Applepaw. After that, I'll show you how to hunt mice and voles." Applepaw nodded and copied her sister. Instead of just popping back up, she lashed out with her four paws as if to strike a passing cat. "Very nice!"

Graytail looked at Peachpaw, the light ginger she-cat already trying to stalk across the padded floor. "Keep your tail still, Peachpaw. Lashing it around like that will disturb fallen leaves and shrubbery." She stilled her tail, keeping it even off of the ground. Lower so that the other two won't hear, he meowed, "Does she always add on to the things she does like that?"

Peachpaw nodded, prowling forward with the grace of an adder. She paused to shrug before continuing. "Dunno, really. I never had a reason to pay close attention before." She stopped suddenly and lifted her nose to the air before meowing, "Hiya Morningpaw! Didja come to see me train?" The cream-colored she-cat slipped out of the bushes, looking rather sheepish at getting caught by someone so new. "Not that I blame you, of course. I am rather awesome."

She received a look from Graytail and went back to stalking. He looked at the new arrival and tilted his head, silently asking about her presence. Morningpaw shuffled her paws sheepishly, something Graytail found odd. In the time he'd known her, Morningpaw never seemed embarrassed or shy. "Erm… Well, me and Brackenfur and Bumblestripe were all on patrol near the back of the territory because Brackenfur had one of those 'feelings', and you know how he is when he gets one of those." Graytail nodded; he did indeed know those feelings. After all, it was one of those feelings that sent the patrol that found him and Krystal when Kaala appear.

Just that thought made Graytail realize how long it was since that encounter. The Clan hasn't seen or thought of the fox in the entire half-moon that he'd been there. Perhaps that was a good thing. She could have moved on, leaving the territory and the Clans far behind her. But no, Graytail shook that thought out of his head immediately. She had sworn revenge. Why, the gray tom could not say. But he knew from experience that vengeance made a powerful motivator.

After checking that Birchfall could handle both apprentices alone, he followed Morningpaw out of the clearing. It was a quick and silent trip back to the camp. Whoever was waiting for them was obviously occupying the she-cat's thoughts, since she was usually as chatty as a bluebird. The moment Graytail followed her into camp, he paused in both shock and surprise. No… No, it couldn't be her. And yet there she was, clear as the nose on his face. Same slim shape, same tortoiseshell pelt, same fiery amber eyes. It was really her!

"Phoenix!"


End file.
